bakugan_lukas_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit
Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit is the new series about Ace's younger sister named Ana Grit by Ace Grit. After the defeat of Apollione, the leader of all the Apoll Gang, Ace forms the New Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance to fight for Vestal and to protect his sister Ana from those new enemies, they are the Bakugan brawler and an advisor who doesn't brawl, but she is just a strategist, they find Baron and Mira to make the new group of the six. Ace is the leader of the New Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, he, Mira and Baron meet the new three Bakugan brawlers, the Kim Josh, the Ian Josh and the Nick Black, other three Vestals, with the same Pyrus, Aquos and Ventus attributes that Dan, Marucho and Shun have since brawling along with more Runo and Julie than Alice, mainly when Hydranoid and Masquerade were evil again, in the ending before their death, first Masquerade and Laserman killed Hydranoid and later they are killed together by Apollione and Vextoid by the failure as losing the final brawl against Dan and Drago in mano on mano. Maron and Ana, Baron's and Ace's younger sisters, meet themselves, as the best friends, like some others. Overview This series is a sequel to Bakugan: New Castle Knights, the mission of the New Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance is to fight against the villains to save Vestal, including Ace's sister Ana Grit, the strategist of the Bakugan Resistance. Professor Black, the father of Nick Black, begins to prepare the New Mechanical Bakugan for the battles against the evil forces of Xan Galax, led by the evil dark overlord known as the greatest mastermind Jooj, to protect the Vestals from them all. Introduction Scene Intro (Shows random scenes from Bakugan: New Castle Knights) Ace: After the defeat of the Apoll Gang, mainly the leader named Apollione, the champion of the distortion, the peace has returned to us and our Bakugan. My younger sister Ana and I are alone, some unknown aliens are coming to attack our families, they are planning to take over all our planet, it's terrible. Along with my friends Mira, Baron, Kim, Ian and Nick, I will save those people of Vestal who are running a lot of danger, mainly my sister, six of us are the Battle Brawlers Resistance, I am the leader of the new team. Theme Song No theme song yet. Fans No fans yet. Characters Heroes: New Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance: * Ace Grit - Darkus Battle Brawler - Leader of the New Bakugan Resistance * Mira Fermin - Subterra Battle Brawler - Former Leader of the Old Bakugan Resistance * Baron Leltoy - Haos Battle Brawler * Kim Josh - Pyrus Battle Brawler * Ian Josh - Aquos Battle Brawler * Nick Black - Ventus Battle Brawler Others: Secondary Characters: * Ana Grit - Ace's Younger Sister * Kiyara Grit - Ace's and Ana's Mother * Robert Garcia Grit - Ace's and Ana's Father * Maron Leltoy - Baron's Younger Sister * Mr. Josh - Kim's and Ian's Father * Mrs. Josh - Kim's and Ian's Mother * Professor Black - Nick's Father, he is the lead scientist and the new creator of the New Mechanical Bakugan who replaces the deceased scientist Professor Clay, Spectra's and Mira's father. * Klaus von Hertzon - Former Aquos Brawler and Head of Klaus Foundation, he is the founder of the new home like a castle in Vestal. * Dr. Rorman - Professor Black's Best Friend and Assistant * Mr. Moto - Vestal Teacher * Moto's Classmates - Moto's Firends and Students of Vestal Villains: Xan Galax * Jooj - Darkus Leader of Xan Galax * Mephistopheles - Haos Main Member of Xan Galax * Praxinapheles - Pyrus Main Member of Xan Galax * Lev Iathan - Aquos Main Member of Xan Galax * Ravaging Stormy Weather - Ventus Main Member of Xan Galax * Trevor Trigun - Subterra Main Member of Xan Galax * Xan Galax Guards * Xan Galax Main Minions * Xan Galax Lead Scientists Episodes BTAOAG Episodes Guide Trivia * TBA Category:Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Seasons Category:Fanon Category:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero's Works